iTurn to Freddie
by heytheree43
Summary: SEDDIE :  what happens when sam is abandoned by her mom and carly and spencer aren't home? READ to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! This is my first story, so don't be harsh.**

**p.s- SEDDIE**

* * *

Sam POV:

I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I'm in the middle of the street. Abandoned. My mom decided she couldn't take me anymore. She ran off with her new boyfriend, not telling me where she is going. The last thing she said was "Possibly see you in a year, maybe not. Bye". And that's how I got here, in the streets. We just found out that Melanie will be staying at her friend's house for the summer, I don't blame her. Sadly, this gave my mom a reason to leave.

And to make matters worse, Carly and Spencer are going to be gone for the whole summer vacation! Stupid Carly and her sleep away camp, and stupid Spencer and his sculpture trip to Spain. BLEH. What do I do? I guess I have to text Freddie, what other options do I have?

"_Hey Frednub…. I'm coming to your apartment."_

"_Sam, its one in the morning!" _was Freddie's response.

"_Yeah… your point?"_

"_Why are you coming to my apartment at one in the morning?"_

"_I don't wanna talk about it. I'll be on your fire escape."_

I climbed up to Fredicini's fire escape and knocked on his window. The moment I saw him coming towards the window, everything hit me. It took all I had to hold my tears back. I realized I had nothing. My face got red and my eyes started to burn, Freddie opened the window.

Freddie POV:

I opened the window to see Sam red in the face, her eyes watery and her hair a mess. I have never seen her like this before.

"Hey…" I said, as she put her head down to the floor, obviously trying to hide her tears.

"What's going on? You look…. Upset." She didn't just look upset. She also looked confused, and scared. I have never seen her look scared before.

Silence.

"Sam… what's wrong. Why are you here?" I realized I said 'why are you here' a bit rudely.

"GOD Fredpus… a girl can't come to someone's fire escape at one in the morning if she wants?" And then she broke into hysterics. I knew something had to be wrong, she would never cry in front of me. Ever.

"Sam, what happened?" At this point I had no clue what to do.

"M-my mom a-abandoned m-me! S-she left m-me in the st-street, alone!" She was gasping between her words. Not only have I never seen her cry, but I also have never seen her cry this hard. I had no clue what to do, so I tried comforting her by putting my arm around her, even though I expected her to break my arm after I did this…

Sam POV:

Normally, I would have punched the nub in the face, but his arm around me almost… comforted me. It sounds crazy, but I calmed down once he did this. I put my head in his chest. He was warm, while the Seattle air was cold. I softly cried into his shirt. He was so patient. Then I thought back to the kiss….

Freddie: Okay. I was just gonna say—

_Sam: That we should kiss?_

_Freddie: You're going to break my arm now, right? Sam: No._

_Freddie: Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?_

_Sam: Hmm... Just to get it over with._

_Freddie: Just to get it over with._

_Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?_

_Freddie: Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone!_

_Sam: Never… Well, lean._

Even though this was around 2 years ago, I will never be able to forget the kiss. In the beginning it meant nothing but at the end I felt a spark—what am I saying? I felt NOTHING. Right?

* * *

Hey so I'm prob gonna make more chapters, review! Sorry if it's bad. Its my first ahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie POV:

I felt so bad for Sam. She really must have been upset because first of all, she put her head into my chest when I put my arm around her, AND she came to me for help… well I am the only one really here for her right now.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do! I have no home, I have no family. I have nobody!. Where am I gonna stay? How am I gonna eat? I just have no hope." Said Sam, with few tears rolling down her face.

"Stay here tonight, sleep and we will talk about it in the morning." I said. I felt really bad for her. Although she makes my life miserable half the time, something inside of me told me that I should help her.

"Yeah right, Frednub! Don't even joke with me."

"I'm not joking! Stay here, you have nowhere else to go!." My mother was visiting my aunt for a couple of days, and I convinced her that I would be fine by myself. God knows how I was actually able to let her leave without me, but it was possible!

"You better not be joking or I swear I—"

" I'm not kidding! Get inside, its freezing." She would never admit it, but I could tell she was really grateful that I was letting her stay here for a little until her mind was cleared.

"Ok… thanks Fredwierd." She said with a smile.

Sam POV:

Why is this dork being so nice to me? I know I kinda flipped a chiz pancake before but that doesn't mean he should be all sympathetic. He hates me, he would never like me. Not like I would WANT him to, but… ya know.

"Here, borrow these pajama pants and my T-shirt. You can take a shower if you want." Said the tech geek. I could use a shower though. I get in the shower and I start singing. When I'm in the shower, I sing like there is no tomorrow, mainly because I feel like nobody can hear me in the shower. So I belt out Baby It's Cold Outside. I LOVE CHRISTMAS SONGS

Freddie POV:

I was lying in bed when I hear Sam singing in the shower. WOW she is really good! I have never really heard her sing before. And of course, she happens to be singing my favorite Christmas song, so I can't help but sing along. I don't know why, but every time I would hear her singing the girl's part in that song, my heart would beat faster. I mean, it's not like I like her or anything.. You know? She's just a good singer…. Yeah that's it! She is a good singer. And there is no other reason why my heart was beating faster. I think.

The water was turned off and after a few minutes Sam came out of the bathroom with the pajamas I gave her. I had set up a cot for her, and at this time it was around 2:30, so I was guessing that she would be tired. She lied down, and she said

"Thanks Benson. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Puckett." I said, as I fell asleep. I had a weird dream. I dreamt that Sam told me she loved me, and I said it back, which is strange because… well the reason is self-explanatory. All of a sudden, I was woken up by the sound of a cry. I looked at the Cot and Sam wasn't on it, but I looked down and saw her sitting next to my bed, with her head in her knees.

Sam POV:

I can't sleep. First of all, this cot is extremely uncomfortable. Second of all, I hate to admit it but I miss my mom. What did I even do to get her so mad? Well, I did attempt to throw our microwave at her and threatened her new boyfriend but hey, I'm only a teenager. Either way, I was really upset. I know its weird but I needed to be near someone right now. I couldn't just be crying to myself. I needed to know somebody was there, and I wasn't by myself. So I walked over to Fredward's bed, sat down, and cried.

"Sam! What's going on, why aren't you in your bed?" Said "it", sounding concerned.

I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face. "I couldn't sleep" Sniff.

Freddie paused for a while, and then said "Come here, Sam. It's going to be ok." I sat on his bed and he hugged me. I hugged him back. What the chiz? I wanted to hit myself for actually hugging him back. What the heck was I doing? What is coming over me? I was too tired to even think.

"Lie down" he said. "You look tired." I was, so I lied down, and he lied down next to me. He put his arms around me and, although it sounds odd, I quickly fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for giving the good reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**And I don't own iCarly.**

Sam POV:

I woke up in the morning in somewhat of a daze. I attempted to move, but somebody's arms blocked me. I looked around and saw I wasn't in my room. I screamed really loud, totally forgetting what had happened the night before, waking up Frednub.

"WHAT!" He said, startled.

"Oh… sorry. I forgot I stayed here last night." All of a sudden, I just smacked him in the face.

"OW! What was that for" He said, confused and angry.

"I'm Sam, what else would you expect of me?" I said jokingly. I really smacked him because I was annoyed that I woke up with his arms around me. I don't think I was annoyed because I hated him though, I was just scared cause….. I dunno, I sort of liked it… kinda maybe.

"Ughh, I knew she would be back to normal sometime soon!" He said, laughing. When he laughed, he would bob his head so his hair would move out of his face. His chocolaty brown eyes would also squint a little, and that would be the clue that you knew he was really laughing. I never noticed that until now.

"Yeah, mamma's back." I laughed too. I wasn't completely back though, mainly because, for one thing, I had no clue what to do with my life now. I mean, I would most likely not be able to stay at the nerd's apartment until Carly got back, and also, after he helped me last night, I didn't HATE him as much as I used to. That what makes me not myself. The real Sam would hate him.

"Haha… well imma go shower. I don't know what you have as far as clothes but we will figure it out." I had some clothes in a garbage bag. I wasn't going to be left alone without SOME things, like clothes and food. So I got dressed while he showered. When I was done getting dressed, I had to think about what I needed to do to get my life together. Wow. At 17, I never thought I would be making life decisions on my own. UGH this is hard!

Freddie POV:

I was showering, and thinking about last night. I thought it was funny that Sam immediately stopped crying and fell asleep when I put my arms around her. Actually, I thought it was pretty cute, well, not cute as in hot cute but like cute as in… adorable cute? I dunno. Well anyway, I knew I couldn't let Sam live on the streets. I had to ask her to stay at my house. If I could convince my mom to go to Aunt Jennifer's without me, I could convince her to let Sam stay with us… right? I mean, I have known her since I was like, 5.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, and came out of the bathroom. Sam was lying down in my bed. Her blue eyes were screaming with confusion. Her face looked so troubled. Her body looked tight, like she was so stressed she couldn't loosen her muscles. I couldn't help but stare at her for a minute. I felt her pain. She felt unwanted, hopeless, like a speck of dust. I could tell just by staring at her. Then she noticed me looking at her.

"What nub?" She said. I had to say something.

"Uhh… you hungry?" Stupid question. Sam was ALWAYS hungry.

"Nah, not really." She said, blankly. Sam not hungry? Impossible! She really must be hurting. I need to tell her to stay here now.

"Sam, I just want you to know that I don't hate you, and I know how upset you are right now—"

"I'm not upset, Freddie!" She quickly interrupted me.

"Yes, you are! I know this cause you said you weren't hungry, AND you didn't even bother to call me an insulting nickname like you usually do! I want you to stay here for a while. I'm not gonna let you live on the streets Sam!" I said. She looked at me, wide eyed. She slightly smiled, and I could see a tear forming in her eye. But then she frowned.

Sam POV:

I was honestly so happy Fredpus asked me to stay in his apartment. But then I remembered. His FREAK of a mother. She would never accept it! No matter how messed up my life was right now.

"Yeah, like your mom would ever let me stay here."

"I'd make it work. Please, just stay here. You have nowhere else to go!" He said. His eyes were filled with worry, almost like he was about to cry for me, even though he wasn't.

His eyes. A gorgeous brown. They are like chocolate from a chocolate fountain. AHH chocolate fountain! Maybe I am hungry… well anyways, his eyes are the color brown I would want if I had brown eyes. His hair falls perfectly when it isn't all done up, like now. And when I put my head on his chest yesterday, I noticed he got muscular! Wow, he's been looking fine lately. Oh my chiz…. I think I might have feelings for Fredward! And after this, I have no clue what came over me.

Freddie POV:

Sam was staring at me, with those bright, sky blue eyes. I was waiting for an answer when all of a sudden, she grabbed my shirt like she was about to punch me. But no, she didn't punch me. I suddenly felt soft lips on mine.

**I'm definitely going to write more chapters. Please review, it might not be great, but hey, not too bad for a first :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so just so you know, I had TOTAL writers block on this chapter, so i'm sorry if it's suckish. And there are a couple of "explicit" words in this chapter, so yeah.**

**I don't own iCarly**

Freddie POV:

HOLY CHIZ! SAM IS KISSING ME! AND I'M…. ENJOYING IT! What has this world come to! When she pressed her lips against mine, I can honestly say I was terrified, but then I began to kiss her back. This kiss was kinda like our first one, simple and sweet, but it was different. This time, it was filled with passion and feeling.

I put my arms around her nicely curved waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck, her hands playing in my hair. This was absolutely amazing. There was not just one spark, there were freaking FIREWORKS! Bright and beautiful fireworks. Why am I finding this so amazing? We were obviously both really getting into it, it's been about 10 minutes of this, and it basically turned from a sweet kiss to a make out session in minutes. Then, she quickly pulled away.

Sam POV:

I never thought I would say it, but that was amazing! I can't believe I just did that. What a freaking rush! I needed to pull away though. I was scared to go any further.

"Uhm…" I said, speechless.

"y—yeah." He said, also speechless.

I cleared my throat. "I'm gonna take a walk….. umm….. I'll be back later." With that, I quickly ran out of his apartment. I had no clue what to do! All my life I despised this kid! Why would I even do this? I hate him. I freaking hate him. My head was spinning. I know what I just did wasn't bad or anything, but I just needed to cry at this point. I walked out of the Bushwell plaza, sat down on the sidewalk and cried my eyes out.

Freddie POV:

"I'm gonna take a walk…..umm….. I'll be back later." She said, as she was running out the door, her voice cracked. Her face was also bright red, and her eyes were watery.

"Wait Sam!" But she didn't hear me. She had already bolted out of my house. I didn't want her walking the streets right now, because first of all, she was depressed from everything that has happened, and second, her confusion could lead her to not look where she's going and get hit by a taco truck, like I did when I saved Carly.

I ran out of my apartment and tried to look for her. It wasn't hard. I found her crying hysterically on the sidewalk.

"Sam! What's wrong?" I said.

"Go away, Freddork! I don't want to see you right now." She looked up at me, her eyes all red from crying.

"What did I do?" I mean, we did kiss, but she started it so why would she be mad at me for that?

"Nothing, just go away!." She cried harder, stood up and attempted to walk away.

"Sam, where are you going?" She ignored me, so I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me NUB!" She seemed to be struggling to escape my grip, for once in her life. Wow, I'm strong! Well, she is also weak right now, but still!

"No." I Said. "Sam, what's wrong? First you kiss me, then you run away crying and won't tell me why?" I was getting mad, and apparently she was too.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PEP TALK FREDWARD. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! GOSH! I HAVE MY OWN FUCKING REASONS TO BE UPSET, AND I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT YOU UP IN MY FUCKING GRILL ASKING ME SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS! SO GO CREATE YOURSELF A LIFE AND GET OUT OF MINE!"

I let go of her arm, and she ran down the street. Ouch.

Sam POV:

GOD HE GETS ME SO MAD! Can't he tell I don't want to talk right now? I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH.

_But you don't hate him Sam. You feel the complete opposite. _

Go away conscience. I don't need your help!

_Oh, I believe you do. You know you love him. That's why you ran away. You're scared to admit to yourself that you love him._

I said shut up, conscience! You don't know anything.

_Oh, but I do! I'm a part of you Sam. I know EVERYTHING about you. Stop hiding from it. You love him, and that kiss that just happened proves that he loves you back._ (Conscience exits)

I'm so confused. It isn't physically or mentally possible for me to even have the slightest bit of feelings for that dork. It's too strange. We hate each other. It's just a known fact by everyone in the world. But he is the only guy who actually listens to me when I have something to say. He takes the pain I cause him everyday, and is still nice to me even though I make his life a living hell. Other guys wouldn't even bother talking to me if I did that to them. Yet somehow he is still here.

What is even going on right now? My head is throbbing and I've been sitting under a tree at the park for the past 2 hours. Not to mention I haven't even eaten anything today! I'm starving. I can't go back to Fredweird's apartment though, I blew up on him, and I don't even want to look at him right now. Well I have 10 bucks in my pocket so I guess I'll go to The Groovy Smoothie.

Freddie POV:

Ok, I'm not gonna lie, that freak out kinda hurt a little. Ok, maybe a lot. I know she's going through a lot but oh my God, emotional rollercoaster much? She's depressed, she stays at my house overnight, she kisses me, she runs away, she cries, she flips out. I mean, what did I even do to her? I have no clue what is even going through her mind right now! I'm going to go to the Groovy Smoothie for a little to think.

I get there, and Sam was sitting in a corner by herself. I need to talk to her now.

Sam POV:

So I walk into the Groovy Smoothie, and buy a smoothie. I sat in a seat, isolated from the rest of the people there. I looked like a mess from crying so much, there was probably mascara smudged all over my face. I got few stares. But what do I care? My life is already smudged worse than the mascara on my face. Then, HE walks in. Oh crap, he's walking this way. DAMMIT why did he have to come here?

"Sam, I want to talk to you" He says.

**Thanks for all of the good reviews everyone! This one took me longer than usual to update, I just couldn't think of anything to write ahaha! Well review if you want! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey People! Sooo sorry it's been a while. I went away so I didn't have any internet or a computer with me… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter… and I don't own icarly.**

Freddie POV:

"Sam, I want to talk to you." I said

No answer. She was staring blankly in front of her, with her arms crossed

"Sam, can you please just talk to me?"

Still, no answer.

"Fine, listen if you aren't going to talk. You have every reason in the world to be upset. Your life is a mess, and I don't want you getting hurt by running away from your thoughts and feelings. Please, I am all you have now." She looked at me, crying.

"You don't understand NUB! You never will!" At least she responded

"What is it that I can't understand Sam? Tell me and I will fix it!"

"I'm SCARED Freddie! You can't fix fear that easily!"

"Sam, it's ok for you to be scared! I do understand that you are scared for the future, like where you will live, or what will happen with you and your family. It's perfectly normal to be scared!" I wasn't expecting the next response.

"UGH Freddie, YOU DON'T GET IT! That isn't the only reason why I'm scared! I'M FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU! But nothing I ever feel matters to anyone! You will continue to love Carly Shay for the rest of your life. You will be in college together, calling me every couple of months telling me how wonderful your romantic relationship is going, since I won't be in college. You will come home to visit me once, and I have to try my HARDEST to control my thoughts of suicide and ease the pain when you two kiss in front of me! Then after college is over you will be married! You will have beautiful children and where will Sam be? Oh I don't know, possibly at the local prison, or maybe in an apartment alone with 30 cats, or even dead because the pain was just too much! It is just the facts of life! I'm scared of being rejected. I'm scared of being alone, and most of all, I am FUCKING TERRIFIED of not being loved!" And with that, she stormed out of the groovy smoothie.

Holy Crap.

Sam POV:

I don't think I have ever cried so much, I can't believe I just said all of that. It's one thing when I would express my feelings to my cat Frothy, but saying it to Fredweird was a whole different story! I ran out of the groovy smoothie and broke into my house. It's weird for me to say that I had to break into my own house. I lied down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up at around 8 in the morning. I decided to walk around the park for a little. I had cleaned myself up by now because I looked horrible. In the park, everyone I saw looked like Freddie. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I kept hearing his voice in my mind, and he would be saying _you have to face the fact that you are UNLOVED_. Even though he never actually did say that to me, I believed it. I would always be unloved by everyone around me.

Freddie POV:

I was speechless for a couple of minutes after Sam left. I couldn't understand why Sam would believe that she could ever be unloved. My love for Carly ended a long time ago. I didn't know how I could just stop being in love with somebody. I guess in reality, I never really did love Carly. I had to call Sam back.

No answer. I called back again.

No answer. I left a message. "Sam please answer the phone."

I called back 8 more times. I left another message. "Sam, I'm worried about you. Call me!"

I called 6 more times, and left another message. "Stop ignoring my calls, Sam!"

After 7 more times of calling I finally left one last message, and searched for her.

Sam POV:

I checked my phone, expecting a bunch of calls from him. I was right. 23 missed calls, 4 voice mails. I listened to 3 of the voice mails, and I dropped my phone when I heard the last one.

Fourth voice mail: "I love you."

I started to cry a little, but they were happy tears. He just told me he loved me! I feel like such a jerk. I called him back.

Freddie POV:

I was searching all night for her. I couldn't find her anywhere! I decided to go home to sleep and wait until the morning to look more. I fell asleep and woke up to my phone ringing. IT'S HER!

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is it true?" She said

"Is what true?"

"Do you really love me too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm coming over now. Bye!" She sounded happy. The happiest I have ever heard her. (knock on door). That was quick.

"Hey Sam." I hugged her, knowing I can now. She hit me though. Oh, Sam.

"You still need permission from me to hug me!" She said jokingly. God she was gorgeous.

"You still want to stay here?" I said.

"Well, my options are here or an alley somewhere, so I'm gonna pick here." She smiled. "I just have one question though."

"Yeah?"

"Is it official?"

"Is what official?" I was confused.

"Us."

"Yeah, it's official." And then she leaned in and softly but sweetly kissed me. Ahh, life could not get better than this moment. She pulled away.

"We still do have an issue though." She said.

"What issue do we have?"

"Breaking the news to Carly"

**So yeah, this chapter probably wasn't very good. Once again, writers block. Well anways, please review **


End file.
